The Thief
by broke lukas
Summary: pencuri cantik bertemu polisi cerdik/" Maaf, telingaku sakit. Jadi aku tidak mendengarnya" -Naruto/'Seksi sekali'/" Aniki, Kitsune kecil kita berhasil lolos"/warn: SasufemNaru. Bad Summary. By: Lukas "Luke"


Naruto berlari kencang, melompati pagar pembatas di sisi kanan gedung setinggi 4 lantai. Gadis berusia 24 tahun itu terkekeh kecil melihat 5 security mengejar dengan moncong pistol kecil mengarah padanya. Ransel berat yang melekat di punggungnya tak memperlambat kaki jenjang miliknya untuk berlari, meliuk dan berbelok menyeberangi jalanan ramai.

" Keh, kejar saja sampai kaki kalian lepas. Aku tidak akan berhenti berlari" dengusnya di sela kekehan geli yang terus mengalun dari mulut mungilnya.

Sebentar lagi tempat ini pasti dipenuhi polisi. Mengingat tempatnya berkunjung kali ini adalah salah satu aset kekayaan negara milik keluarga Haruno, salah satu pejabat negara. Tidak peduli mereka teman kampusnya, teman masa SMA nya dulu, atau bahkan teman masa kecil. Korupsi berarti ingin menderita sepanjang hidupnya.

Gadis berambut pirang dengan masker hitam itu memelankan langkahnya setelah berhasil measuki salah satu gang sepi. Menoleh belakang untuk memastikan orang- orang berseragam tadi tidak lagi mengejarnya.

DORR

Trang!

" Akh!" Naruto reflek menghentikan langkahnya . jemari panjangnya meraba pipi kiri yang terasa panas.

Seseorang melepaskan tembakan ke arahnya. Namun reflek bagusnya dalam menghindar membuat peluru berwarna kuning itu mengenai tumpukan tong minyak kosong di belakangnya. Ahh, sepertinya pipinya sempat tergores.

" Meleset, ya? Padahal aku sudah pastikan bidikanku tepat mengenai kepalamu, Dobe",

" Sa- cih, Uchiha Sasuke",

Jauh di ujung gang yang gelap seorang laki- laki muda bertubuh jangkung dengan coat hitam sepanjang lutut menyeringai kecil. Mata tajamnya menatap dengan bengis.

" Berhenti membuat kerusuhan, Dobe. Dan ikutlah denganku" ujarnya dengan suara berat.

Naruto mengumpat dalam hati. Merasa keberuntungan pasti akan menjauh darinya setelah bertemu dengan bungsu Uchiha tengik- brengsek- teme- mesum itu.

" Ikut denganmu? Ke kantor polisi?" dengusnya. Mau adu mulut di sini? Oke, Naruto akan dengan senang hati menemani bujang lapuk kesepian itu.

" Kenapa harus ke sana jika aku bisa membawamu ke apartemen pribadiku?",

" Aparte- Apa?" tanya Naruto menyipitkan mata. Sepertinya pendengarannya agak terganggu barusan.

" Ck, aku yakin kau menendengarnya, Naruto sayang",

Gadis berkostum serba hitam itu hamper saja memuntahkan sandwich yang telah masuk ke dalam perutnya sejak satu jam yang lalu sebelum ia beraksi di Toko Berlian milik Haruno. Oh, panggilan sayang itu seolah terdengar seperti permintaan untuk menempeleng kepala pria menawan di depannya.

Tidak, bukan menawan. Naruto pasti sedang banyak pikiran hingga pikirannya melantur.

Naruto menggeleng.

" Maaf, telingaku sakit. Jadi aku tidak mendengarnya" kilahnya kemudian disertai gerakan mengorek telinga kanan dengan kelingking tangan kanannya.

Sasuke mengernyit. Gerakan yang sebenarnya tampak menjijikkan untuk dilakukan oleh seorang gadis itu entah kenapa terlihat sangat menarik di mata Sasuke.

' Seksi sekali' pikirnya. Sinting.

" Jadi, bolehkah aku pulang, Teme? Perutku mulas dan aku ingin segera ke WC" tambah Naruto tanpa tedeng aling- aling. Oh yeah, perutnya benar- benar mulas, setelah melihat tampang Sasuke.

" Kalau kau mau. Di apartemenku juga ada WC. Kita bisa ke sana sekarang" balas si Polisi muda.

" Maaf, tapi aku tidak bisa buang air besar kalau tidak di rumahku sendiri, Pak Polisi" Naruto berbalik, melangkahkan kakinya semakin cepat dan berbelok keluar gang sebelum bungsu Uchiha itu kembali menembakkan shotgun miliknya.

Diam- diam Sasuke tersenyum miring. Diraihnya ponsel hitam dari saku celananya. Dan menekan beberapa tombol pada layar ponsel.

" Aniki, Kitsune kecil kita berhasil lolos",

 **KITSUNE SI PENCURI**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rated : T (Tomat :p )**

 **By : Lukas "Luke" d'grayson**

Sasuke meraih minuman kaleng yang disodorkan Kakak laki- lakinya yang keriput dan tampan. Bukan tanpa alasan ia mau mengakui bahwa Itachi Uchiha itu termasuk dalam jajaran pria menawan dari seluruh negeri. Uchiha memang menawan, dan tentu saja dirinya jauh lebih tampan, akunya begitu. Buktinya putri menteri perekonomian itu cinta mati padanya. Bahkan ketika ia sudah memberikan penolakan sebanyak puluhan kali, si gadis berambut merah jambu itu masih saja tergila- gila padanya.

" Jadi, bagaimana bisa dia lolos?" tanya Itachi duduk di atas meja kaca kerjanya. Melipat tangan di dada. Pose mengintimidasi.

" Well, dia lolos begitu saja. Aku tidak perlu menceritakan kronologinya. Tidak penting" jawab Sasuke cuek kemudian menenggak habis kopi pahitnya hingga kaleng kecil ditangannya itu kosong tanpa isi.

" Kau tidak benar- benar mengejarnya, bukan?" tuduh Itachi. Uchiha itu cerdas, Man. Apa adiknya itu lupa?

" Menurutmu?" balas Sasuke malas lalu menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran sofa.

" Sasuke, kali ini korbannya Haruno. Keluarga calon istrimu, bisakah kau serius?" si sulung menajamkan pandangannya.

" Aku tidak bilang iya waktu malam itu. Ayah sendiri yang memutuskan seenaknya, biar saja ayah yang menikah dengannya" balas si bungsu dengan mata terpejam lelah.

Itachi memijat pelipisnya beberapa kali. Rasa pusing semakin mendera setelah melihat tingkah adik satu- satunya yang susah sekali di nasehati itu.

" Kalau begitu pulanglah. Katakan pada ayah kalau kau menolak perjodohan itu" Itachi tahu, mengatakan hal ini tidak akan berefek apapun pada Sasuke.

Sasuke mendengus.

" Lalu?" Sasuke melirik Itachi.

" Katakan kau sudah memiliki kekasih atau apa",

" Seperti ayah mau dengar saja" Sasuke bangkit dan berjalan menuju pintu.

" Aku pergi" ujarnya sebelum menutup pintu ruang kerja Itachi.

Uchiha Itachi memandang pintu kaca itu lekat. Seolah Sasuke masihlah di sana.

" Kau pikir aku tidak tahu siapa Kitsune itu, Sasuke? Dia memang pencuri hebat, bahkan bisa mencuri hatimu yang dingin itu, Ototou" lirihnya tersenyum kecil.

.

.

.

Pagi, selepas sarapan. Naruto mengupas kulit jeruk sambil bersenandung pelan. Tak dipedulikan Utakata dan Kakashi yang sejak tadi mengoceh tentang betapa buruk perilakunya dan segala tetek bengeknya yang merepotkan untuk di dengar, seperti kata sahabat baiknya, Shikamaru Nara.

" Hei, bocah, kau tidak mendengarku?" Kakashi mencubit pipi Naruto kesal. Utakata mendengus kasar.

" Lupakan, Paman. Kunyuk ini tidak akan mau mendengarkan" pemuda yang telah menjadi saudara angkat Naruto sejak kelas 2 SD itu menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa apartemen milik sang paman.

Naruto melirik Utakata sekilas kemudian berdiri. Menghampiri pemuda berambut cokelat itu dengan langkah tergesa.

Utakata menoleh, menatap gadis berusia 24 tahun yang tengah menatapnya dalam diam. Tangan kanan Naruto terulur, berniat menyerahkan separuh dari jeruk yang telah ia kupas.

" Tanganmu sudah kotor" ujar Utakata seraya melengos. Naruto menarik kembali tangannya dan menghela nafas pelan.

" Tanganmu sudah kau kotori dengan mencuri barang milik orang lain" tambah Utakata.

" Ya sudah kalau tidak mau" balas Naruto kemudian dan melahap habis jeruknya.

" Berhentilah mencuri, Naruto. Apa kau tidak sadar juga bahwa saat ini kau menjadi buronan no 3 negara?" Kakashi mennghampiri Naruto, menepuk bahu gadis itu pelan.

" Tapi aku menyamar, Paman. Tidak ada yang tahu kalau Kitsune itu aku" Naruto melirik Kakashi.

' Kecuali si Teme itu' lanjutnya dalam hati.

" Menyamarpun aku tidak peduli. Kau tahu perbuatan itu tidak baik, Naruto. Berhentilah dan mulailah serius dengan hidupmu",

" Apa Paman pikir aku tidak serius? Apa Paman pikir perbuatan mereka itu bisa dimaafkan. Koruptor- koruptor brengsek itu telah bersekongkol membunuh ayah dan ibu. Masih bagus aku tidak balas membunuh mereka. Aku hanya mengembalikan apa yang telah mereka curi dari rakyat. Well, aku tidak menggunakan uang itu untuk kesenangan pribadiku",

PLAKK!

Kakashi terkejut saat mendapati Utakata menampar saudaranya dengan wajah penuh emosi.

" Aku sudah kesal dengan perilaku burukmu, Naruto. Jangan berlagak kau ini Roobin Hood masa modern. Kau pikir orang tua kita akan menyukai apa yang kau lakukan? Apa kau pikir dengan membalas perbuatan buruk mereka dengan apa yang selalu kau lakukan selama ini adalah perilaku baik? Aku ingat, ayah tidak pernah mengajarkan hal itu pada kita, Naruto" bentak Utakata geram.

" Jadi menurutmu, kita hanya harus diam saja ketika mengetahui mereka memakai uang Negara untuk membuat buncit perut mereka sementara banyak rakyat yang mengemis di sepanjang jalan hanya untuk sesuap nasi? Apa kita juga akan diam saja mengetahui mereka telah membunuh ayah dan ibu yang hamper berhasil mengungkap jati diri mereka? Sialan, kau, Utakata! Apa kau tidak membenci mereka, huh!?" Naruto mencengkeram kerah baju Utakata. Air mata hamper menetes dari sudut matanya.

" Lalu apa yang kau dapatkan dengan apa yang telah kau lakukan selama ini? Untuk apa kau melakukannya? Bolehkah aku menebak kalau selama ini kau mencuri harta mereka karena untuk memuaskan keinginanmu sendiri? Melihat mereka menderita, menyiksa mereka dengan ketakutan jika harta mereka tercuri. Apa kau tidak berpikir Naruto bahwa ada cara lain untuk menghentikan mereka merongrong uang Negara? Kau bisa mencari barang bukti dan menyeret mereka-"

" Menyeret mereka ke bui. Kemudian dibebaskan lagi setelah dua bulan berlalu dan kembali melakukan rutinitasnya sebagai Koruptor sejati? Cih, apa kau lupa kalau polisi bisa disuap? Jadi, berhentilah mengoceh Utakata!" Naruto melepaskan cengkeramannya kemudian berbalik, melangkah menuju pintu.

" Naruto" panggil Kakashi. Namun gadis itu sama sekali tidak peduli.

" Naruto" kali ini panggilan dari Utakata berhasil menghentikan putrid pasangan Minato dan Kushina itu.

" Berhentilah, kumohon. Aku hanya mengkhawatirkanmu. Melihatmu menjadi buronan kelas atas Negara ini membuat tidurku tidak pernah nyenyak lagi. Aku tidak ingin lagi kehilangan orang- orang yang kusayangi. Naruto, berhentilah. Hanya kau yang ku punya sekarang ini. Juga paman Kakashi yang sudah merawat kita sejak di kediaman Namikaze. Aku hanya ingin kita berkumpul bersama tanpa memikirkan apapun lagi"

" Asalkan berkumpul, tinggal di apartemen sempit ini pun akan terasa menyenangkan, sepiring nasi bisa kita bagi bersama dengan perasaan gembira, tanpa kesedihan, kebencian, dan dendam. Harta benda memang adalah bagian kekayaan. Tapi itu hanya sementara dan bisa hilang dalam sekejap seperti kediaman Namikaze yang habis terbakar. Tapi jika kau mau menerima takdirmu, takdir kita, tanpa menumbuhkan kesedihan, amarah, kebencian, apalagi dendam. Besar hati yang kau miliki adalah kekayaan paling luar biasa yang tak akan bisa direbut ataupun dicuri oleh siapapun"

" . . ."

" Naruto, Tuhan tidak akan diam" lanjut Utakata, menatap sedih punggung Naruto.

Naruto mengeratkan kepalan tangannya. Kemudian berlalu meninggalkan ruangan.

.

.

.

Sasuke menatap map besar di atas meja kamarnya. Pemuda beriris sekelam malam itu merebahkan tubuh lelahnya ke atas kasur.

" Sialan" umpatnya pelan. Merasa kesal karena ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Ia tahu banyak tentang sesuatu yang tidak banyak orang yang tahu. Ia tahu siapa saja Koruptor yang memakai uang Negara ini dan Haruno Kizashi salah satunya, ia tahu bahwa setelah terbunuhnya Namikaze Minato si penegak hukum, perekonomian negaranya semakin kacau, dan ia tahu bahwa kakeknya, keluarganya, termasuk yang bersekongkol menggunakan uang Negara untuk keperluan pribadi.

Ya, ia tahu itu semua. Karena ia membawa semua bukti yang ia dapatkan diam- diam dari kamar Madara Uchiha, kakek yang sangat ia sayangi. Pria tua yang selalu membawakannya oleh- oleh sekeranjang tomat sepulang kerja, pria tua yang selalu menceritakan dongeng- dongeng lucu ketika ia hendak tidur, pria tua yang selalu menyembunyikan Sasuke di belakang punggung lebarnya saat sang ayah memarahinya, dan pria yang selalu mengkhawatirkan dirinya, kesehatannya, dan mengharap kepulangannya ke kediaman Uchiha.

Tapi tidak bisa, Sasuke tidak mau kembali ke rumah besar itu jika hanya untuk melihat pria- pria yang disayanginya tertawa bahagia diatas penderitaan rakyat, ia juga tidak bisa kembali ke sana dan dipaksa untuk menikahi gadis Haruno, putri teman ayahnya. Tidak, ia tidak bisa. Ia tahu perjodohan itu hanyalah sebagai kunci kesepakatan kerja sama antara Haruno dan Uchiha.

Kalau ia mau bisa saja ia membakar habis barang bukti yang sudah susah payah Minato kumpulkan itu agar polisi tidak bisa menemukannya. Tapi, bukankah ia sendiri adalah seorang polisi, penegak hukum, sama seperti Minato Namikaze? Lagipula polisi mana yang berani berurusan dengan keluarga Uchiha? Yah, kecuali ayah dari gadis yang ia sukai.

Sasuke menghela nafas pelan. Kembali melirik map besar berwarna orange cerah yang tergeletak di atas meja. Orange? Seperti Naruto. Gadis penggemar tokoh anime kodok menjijikkan bernama Gamabunta itu sangat menyukai warna orange.

Diam- diam Sasuke tersenyum. Mengingat bagaimana pertemuan pertama mereka kala menduduki bangku SMP. Kemudian terpisah selama beberapa tahun dan kembali bertemu saat ia menjalani kuliah semester akhir. Gadis itu adalah satu- satunya yang secara terang- terangan menolaknya, tapi ia tahu perasaan yang sama tengah dirasakan Naruto padanya meski gadis itu berhasil menyembunyikannya dengan rapi. Gadis pencuri itu- rasanya Sasuke ingin tertawa, kenapa keluarga pencuri mengejar pencuri kecil macam Naruto. Kenapa Negara menjadikan gadis itu buronan kelas atas sementara para menterinya bahkan mencuri lebih banyak lagi uang rakyat untuk meninggikan rumah mereka, melengkapi koleksi perhiasan mereka, dan untuk memperluas cabang perusahaan. Seperti . . . . kakeknya, misalnya.

Sasuke menggeram pelan.

.

.

.

Naruto menyalakan salah satu ujung rokok yang dijepitnya dengan dua jari. Hacker muda itu menyerahkan korek api kembali pada pemiliknya seraya mengucapkan terima kasih.

" Kau pergi sendirian semalam?" tanya Shikamaru dibalik meja counter bar. Bar kecil dengan banyak pengunjung milik Shikamaru Nara. Dengan peraturan, no drugs, no sex.

" Hm. Kau sibuk dengan istrimu. Kau'kan pengantin baru" balas Naruto seraya menghembuskan asap rokok dari mulutnya.

" Itu berbahaya, Naruto. Lain kali ajak aku",

" Kurasa aku orang tau diri. Aku tidak mau mengganggu ataupun menginterupsi kegiatan malam kalian",

Dan Shikamaru hanya memutar bola mata bosan mendengar balasan sahabatnya.

" Uchiha di sini" ujarnya kemudian. Tanpa sadar, Naruto melirik sahabatnya. Shikamaru nyaris terkekeh melihatnya.

" Siapa yang peduli" jawab Naruto. Kembali menghisap rokoknya.

" . . .",

" Dimana dia?" lanjut Naruto dengan sedikit semu merah di pipinya. Shikamaru hanya mendengus lalu menunjuk ke pojok ruangan dengan dagunya.

Naruto menoleh dan mendapati pemuda berambut raven tengah diapit 3 gadis berpakaian seksi.

" Kau menyewa pelacur?" sinis Naruto pada Shikamaru. Hampir saja gadis itu menggebrak meja.

" Mereka pelangganku. Pelacur atau bukan. Tidak ada seks di tempat ini" balas Shikamaru kemudian meraih sebotol beer dan meminumnya.

Naruto menatap pojok ruangan. Dimana bungsu Uchiha tengah bersusah payah mengusir gadis- gadis yang menggodanya.

" Pergi" usir Sasuke.

" Tapi aku belum mendapat nomer teleponmu, Sasuke-kun" ujar salah satu gadis.

" Seharusnya kau mulai berkencan dengan gadis atau-"

" Dia tunangan putri menteri ekono-"

" Pergilah, Nona- nona. Pria sinting ini sedang datang bulan" seorang gadis mengalihkan perhatian mereka. Naruto, dengan rokok dan segelas jus jeruk, duduk di hadapan Sasuke.

" Kau!" salah satu dari tiga gadis itu melotot kesal pada Naruto.

" Pergi. Pria jelek ini milikku!" desis Naruto melotot geram. Gadis- gadis itu terpekik pelan kemudian berlalu.

Sasuke terkekeh geli.

" Hentikan tawamu atau kukebiri" ancam Naruto.

" Aww, kau cemburu, Naruto sayang?",

" Cih! Percaya diri sekali",

" oke. Kau ingin menyerahkan diri?" tanya Sasuke.

" Memangnya kau bisa menangkapku, Pak Polisi?",

" Bisa kalau kau mau. Tapi aku tidak akan melakukannya",

" Ahh, kenapa? Padahal aku ingin main kejar dan dikejar olehmu, Teme" ujar Naruto dengan nada sesal dibuat- buat.

Sasuk mendengus.

Mereka terdiam. Hanya saling memandang dan menyelami pikiran masing- masing.

" Kenapa kau selalu melepasku? Aku tahu kau sengaja membuat tembakanmu meleset kemarin" suara Naruto memecah keheningan di antara mereka.

Sasuke diam. Memandang luka gores di pipi sang gadis. Jujur, ia ingin mencium luka itu sebagai permintaan maaf.

" Naruto, ayahku berniat menyegerakan pernikahanku dengan Sakura" kata Sasuke. Sengaja mengalihkan pembicaraan. Pemuda itu sekilas melihat kilat tidak suka dari mata gadis Namikaze. Namun Naruto buru- buru mendengus.

" Lalu? Kau mengundangku, begitu?",

" Ya",

Naruto terdiam. Cubitan kecil terasa menyakiti hatinya.

" Baik. Aku akan data-",

" Kau memang harus datang di hari pernikahanku. Karena kaulah mempelai wanitanya. Aku akan membuatnya demikian",

Naruto melotot.

" Aku tidak menyukai gadis keluarga Haruno itu. Dan aku lebih berniat menggiringmu ke ikatan-",

" Tunggu, aku tidak membicarakan ini di awal tadi. Aku membicarakan tentang seorang polisi yang yang membiarkan pencuri di hadapannya kabur begitu saja. Kupikir kemarin kau mengejarku" potong Naruto.

Sasuke menatap Naruto lekat.

" Polisi itu tidak akan lagi mengejar si pencuri. Karena Robin Hood modern itu pasti tidak akan menghentikan aksinya meski diancam dengan penjara atau mati",

Naruto terpana. Gadis itu terdiam cukup lama.

" Aku lelah, Teme" lirih Naruto menarik perhatian Sasuke.

" Aku melupakan Utakata dan orang- orang yang menyayangiku. Selama ini aku hanya mencari jalan keluar agar dendamku terbalaskan. Tapi aku tidak memikirkan mereka yang menyayangiku dan khawatir dengan keselamatanku. Ku pikir dengan membuat mereka menderita itu akan membuat hatiku puas. Bahkan aku tidak peduli jika aku akan tertembak mati. Tapi kurasa, setelah aku berpikir panjang seharian ini, memaafkan mereka jauh lebih baik meskipun itu sulit. Jikalau mereka terus melakukan hal itu, mencuri harta rakyat tanpa rasa bersalah meski mereka telah membunuh orang tuaku, bukanlah aku yang berhak menghukumnya",

" Aku hanya berpikir tentang diriku sendiri. Aku lupa pada Utakata yang selalu menungguku dengan khawatir. Juga Paman Kakashi yang tidak akan tidur sebelum memastikan aku selamat dan masih hidup ketika pulang ke rumah. Aku tidak ingin lagi membuat mereka khawatir",

" Kalau begitu menyerahlah" ujar Sasuke datar. Naruto mendongak, menatap wajah dingin Sasuke.

" Ya" balas Naruto pendek. Ada gurat kesedihan di wajahnya. Apakah ia benar- benar siap meninggalkan Utakata, keluarga satu- satunya itu, juga Kakashi, kepala pelayan yang kini menjadi walinya. Penjara kelihatannya pilihan bagus daripada ditembak mati.

" Aku memang berniat menghentikan semua ini. Aku mengakhirinya. Sasuke, kau bisa menangkapku sekarang",

" Tentu" Sasuke berdiri.

" Sa- Teme, apakah aku akan diberi hukuman mati, pancung atau gantung? Atau penjara?" tanya Naruto. Sekilas terbersit ketakutan akan tidak bisa bertemu lagi dengan keluarganya.

Sasuke diam. Pria berusia 25 tahun itu menghampiri Naruto. Dua detik kemudian tangan kanan gadis itu sudah terborgol, tersambung dengan tangan kirinya sendiri.

" Kau pantas mendapatkannya. Apa yang kau khawatirkan? Kau menyerah, bukan?",

" Ya" balas Naruto lirih.

Sasuke berjongkok di hadapan Naruto membuat gadis itu mengernyit tidak mengerti.

" Baik. Sekarang aku telah menangkapmu, Naruto. Selanjutnya kau harus ada bersamaku saat menyerahkan bukti- bukti yang ku bawa pada Asuma, dia satu- satunya polisi yang tidak bisa disuap oleh siapapun. Kau harus menemaniku, menguatkanku saat nanti aku akan menyerahkan kakek dan ayahku yang menjadi bagian dari tersangka. Naruto, kau mau?" Sasuke menatap Naruto yang kini membulatkan matanya. Gadis itu membekap mulutnya dengan tangan kiri, setetes air mata jatuh mengenai punggung tangan Sasuke.

" Naruto, ini ujian berat dalam hidupku. Tapi aku tahu kau lebih mengerti rasa kehilangan orang- orang yang disayangi. Kumohon, kau harus mendampingiku. Aku ingin kau ada di sisiku nanti juga seterusnya. Bahkan hingga aku tua nanti",

Sasuke menundukkan wajah saat air matanya ikut menetes. Kemudian menangis tergugu. Menyerahkan kakek dan ayahnya sebagai tersangka berarti ia siap di benci oleh seluruh keluarga Uchiha. Oleh ibunya, oleh kakek, oleh ayah, oleh kakaknya. Ia tidak akan memiliki seorangpun lagi kecuali gadis ini.

Naruto menangkup pipi Sasuke, mengangkat wajah pemuda itu perlahan.

" Kau yakin?" tanya Naruto.

" Ya" balas Sasuke pelan.

" Lalu bagaimana denganku?" tanya Naruto lagi. Mengingat ia adalah buronan polisi.

" Kau? Aku sudah menangkapmu. Dan mulai hari ini dan seterusnya kau adalah tahananku. Hanya aku" Sasuke berujar lirih.

Naruto tersenyum canggung. Gadis itu menarik wajah pucat dihadapannya dan mencium keningnya.

" Aku dan kakakmu akan menemanimu" ujar Naruto.

" Jangan cengeng di depan gadis, Ototou, kau melukai harga diri lelaki" suara Itachi mengejutkan Sasuke. Bungsu Uchiha itu menatap kakaknya yang tengah membawa map besar berwarna orange di tangan kokohnya.

" Aku juga akan selalu bersamamu" lanjut Itachi tersenyum kecil.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mind to review?**


End file.
